Dee Bradley Baker
Dee Bradley Baker (born August 31, 1962, Bloomington, Indiana) is an American voice actor who is well known for his realistic animal vocalizations. He voices the most characters out of the whole cast of the franchise. Characters voiced Codename Kids Next Door ''' * Numbuh 4 * The Delightful Children from the lane (Lenny) * The Toilentnator * Timmy Gilligan * Henrietta Von Marzipan * Bradley (R.O.B.O.B.R.A.D.L.E.Y) * Mr. Timothy Fibb * The Hamaster * Numbuh 65.3 * Mr. B * Joey Beetles * Numbuh 19th Century * The Chicks * Some of the Ice Cream Men * Lunk * Negative Numbuh 4 * The Little Traitor Dudes from Children's Defense (one or two of the members) * Hamstuh 4 * The Sinister Felines From Atop the Litterbox (one or two members, possibly more) * Some of the nerd zombies * The Big Badolescent * Santa Claus * Nutcracker * Coniferous * Joaquin the Hamster * Charles (Numbuh 34) * Some members of the Filthy Crew * Chubbo the Ghost Hamster * Some of the members of the Hall Squad * Most of the ''real ''Rainbow Monkeys *Sir Giftalot *Numbuh 35 (All appearances but Operation U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R.) *Sir Toasty *The Abominable Snowsuit *The Great White Asparagus *The Queen Tie *Numbuh 1-2-3 *Numbuh 20/20 *Professor Bob *Numbuh 2 (As Numbuh 2 Guy) *Chip *Thesaurus Rex *The Unintelligible Tutor *Valerie (as a were-dog) *Willard's Father *The Mutant Lice Queen '''Ray Ten * Stinkfly * Stinkarms * Stinkbomber * Wildmutt * Mutant Frog * Mutant Cockatiel * Acid Breath * Stone Creature * SixSix * Drones * Eye Guy * Numbuh 35 (5 years old) * Numbuh 65. 3 (5-6 years old) * Mr. Fibb Galactic Kids Next Door * Numbuh 4 * Numbuh 65.3 * Numbuh 35 * The Tolientator * Numbuh 0.4 * Swampfire ** Ultimate Swampfire * Diamondhead * Chromostone * Heatblast * Waybig * Nanomech * Humungousaur ** Ultimate Humungousaur * Brainstorm * Big Chill ** Ultimate Big Chill * Goop * Echo Echo ** Ultimate Echo Echo * Spidermonkey ** Ultimate Spidermonkey * Stinkfly * Fourarms * Jetray * Lodestar * Cannonbolt * Wildmutt * Some Galactic KND soldiers * SixSix * SevenSeven Codename Kids Next Door: Next Operation * Numbuh 4 * Numbuh 65.3 * Numbuh 35 * Numbuh 0.4 * The Tolientator * Mr. Fibb * Numbuh T (Timmy Gilligan) * Joey Beatles * The Hamster * The Chicks * Henrietta Von Marzipan * Bradley (R.O.B.O.B.R.A.D.L.E.Y) * Some of the Ice Cream Men * Negative Numbuh 4 * Hamstuh 4 * The Sinister Felines From Atop the Litterbox (one or two members, possibly more) * Santa Claus * Nutcracker * Joaquin the Hamster * Charles (Numbuh 34) * Some members of the Filthy Crew * Most of the real ''Rainbow Monkeys * Coniferous * Numbuh 20/20 * Valerie (as a were-dog) * Negative Numbuh 35 * Stinkfly ** Big Bug (Dimension 23) * Wildvine * Wildmutt ** Doggy (Kuki 10) * Swampfire * Big Chill ** Freezeghost * Waterhazard * NRG * Crashhopper * The worst * Goop * Lodestar * Spidermonkey * Ultimate Soundwave * Nanomech * Clockwork * Astrodactyl * Psyphon * Tetramand Priest * EightEight * SixSix * SevenSeven * Screegit * Acid Breath * Acerbic Saki * Beast Saki * Numbuh 44 '''Reboot' * Napoleon (head) * Nugget * Slurpstack * Numbuh 4 * Numbuh 35 * Numbuh 65.3 * Stinkfly (Numbuh 362) Movies Operation Z.E.R.O. * Wallabee Beatles (Numbuh 4) * The Delightful Children From Down the Lane (definitely Lenny, or Bruce, or David) * The Toiletnator * Tommy Gilligan * Mr. Fibb Codename Kids Next Door: Operation Omni-Secret * Numbuh 4 * Wildmutt * Stinkfly * Spidermonkey * Echo Echo * Swampfire * Humungousaur * Big Chill Special The Grim Adventures of KND * Numbuh 4 * The delightful Children from down the lane (definitely Lenny, or Bruce, or David) The NEW Grim Adventures of KND * Numbuh 4 * Numbuh 44 * The delightful Children from down the lane (definitely Lenny, or Bruce, or David) * Numbuh 65. 3 Codename Kids Next Door: One year later * Numbuh 4 * Numbuh T * Diamondhead * Fourarms * WayBig * Heatblast * Big Chill * Humungousaur * Lodestar * Chromastone * Brainstorm * Overheat Video Games Codename Kids Next Door: Operation V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E * Numbuh 4 * The delightful children from down the lane (definitly Lenny, or Bruce, or David) * Toilenator Codename Kids Next Door: Operation Malware * Numbuh 4 * The delightful children from down the lane (definitly Lenny, or Bruce, or David) * Toilenator * Tommy Gilligan * Numbuh 65.3 * Big Chill * Wildvine Codename Kids Next Door: Operation Omni-Mission Impossible * Numbuh 4 * The delightful children from down the lane (definitly Lenny, or Bruce, or David) * Numbuh 0.4 * Numbuh 65.3 * Toilenator * Multiple foot soldiers * Multiple Purple Dragon soldiers * Multiple Marching Brigade soldier * Ultimate Echo Echo (Negative Numbuh 362) * Wallabee Beatles (Adult) * Crashhopper * Overflow (10 years old) (3ds version) * Wildmutt * Swampfire * Big Chill * Acid Breath * Acerbic Saki * Beast Saki * SixSix * SevenSeven * Numbuh 437 (Normal and Mutant) * Numbuh 122 (Mutant) * Numbuh 513 (Mutant) Category:Voice Actor